1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to television and more particularly to an apparatus and method of obtaining high resolution of a dual video signal in a mosaic of receiving monitors, while simultaneously maintaining a high quality audio signal.
2. Scope of the Prior Art
Definition of video imaging in common use in the United States makes detail discrimination impossible because the number of light units, called pixels, making up the image are insufficient in number to create, for example, readable print at print media size lettering. When a touch-sensitive screen is used for response to computers, two or more layers of clear substance between the image and the viewer visually displaces the image due to refraction and parallax or otherwise interferes with the image because of stray reflections. Also, the normal speaker placement on video sets makes the sound spill far beyond its intended listener. The combined discoveries described herein enable, through use of current video capabilities, reconfiguring the display to contain a multiple of presenting units each at the state-of-the-art resolution to comprise the image; to enable a touch-sensitive substrate to be on the same planar layer of clear substance as the image is cast reducing refraction; and to house the speaker unit with microphone to target the listener with the transmitted sound and to allow the listener/viewer to speak back to the sound source in response. Also, means of reducing the transmission load for higher definition television is obtained by a selected sharpness technique which gives image retention between frames by continuously transmitting only pixel units that change.